


wake up, idiot

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: Hyungwon is half asleep, his hair is a mess, his voice is deep and raspy- it isn't fair how he looks so good. Kihyun can't help but to kiss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this went but , u know.

The first time Kihyun walks into Hyungwon's room, he switches the lights on and sighs. He knows it's a struggle to wake him up. It'll take him ten tries before the other wakes up. It's a routine he's gotten used to. "Hyungwon, it's time to wake up." Kihyun feels like he's speaking to a child. He leaves to go wash up and hopes Hyungwon at least cracks his eyes open, at least something to get started with.

Kihyun got dressed, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He enters Hyungwon's room only to groan in irritation. He's still fast asleep, hugging his pillow like a stuffed animal. "Hey! Didn't you hear me the first time? Wake up!" he stomps over there and shakes his body. "I'll get the water on you!" The threat doesn't faze Hyungwon. It irritates Kihyun how the lazy guy could be like a cat. Usually, spraying water would scare Hyungwon and make him jolt awake. He's not moving this time. 

He returns with a cup of water. "You asked for it. I'll do it! Wake up!" Kihyun waits a couple of seconds before pulling Hyungwon's blanket. "Ugh.. please. Just wake up. You look like a dead dog." He doesn't want to give up. Hyungwon's laziness is tempting Kihyun to step out and leave him to rot. He wouldn't do that, though, because if he did, Hyungwon would literally sleep throughout the whole day.

"Mm.. no, I don't want to..." Hyungwon says in his morning voice, deep and unenthusiastic. He pulls the blanket back over his bed, stretching his legs out. "Let me sleep, Kihyun.." his yawn is loud and long. It's like this all the time. Kihyun is  _this_ close to throwing insults and curse words at him.

"No, you doofus. Get up." Kihyun retorts and shakes him. Hyungwon doesn't budge and makes a groaning noise. "Come on!" he shakes harder this. "What did I tell you about staying up all night watching dramas? It takes you an hour to wake up. Really?! Even your alarm doesn't wake you up! Why are you like this?" he's nagging like always. Hyungwon can't help but to laugh.

"Cuz.. I like bothering you... You're a little cute and scary when you're mad.. yeah.." Hyungwon admits through a yawn. Kihyun doesn't know whether to hit himself or hit Hyungwon. "....I said that aloud, didn't I? Oh well..." He sits up and stretches.  Kihyun expects to see a hideous morning face. Hideous wasn't the word to describe it- maybe horrid? That's what Kihyun wants to think. No, Hyungwon is still handsome. His eyes are half closed, still on the verge of sleeping. His hair is a gorgeous mess and his lips are put in a pout. Kihyun feels his heart skip a beat. "I'm up.." Hyungwon says, defeated. He looks at Kihyun. A chuckle escapes him. "So cute.. grumpy.."

Kihyun glares at Hyungwon when their eyes meet. His face is pink with blush. Softening his gaze, Kihyun pulls Hyungwon into a sudden kiss. Their lips lock into a quick kiss that turns heated. Kihyun ends up sitting on the bed with Hyungwon controlling the kiss, holding the shorter male. The contrast between Kihyun's freshly brushed teeth and Hyungwon's morning breath was disgusting, though they both didn't stop. 

Kihyun's hair is now a mess. He pulls away and wipes his lip. Embarrassment quickly takes over his bold persona. He's silent. Hyungwon smiles brightly before pushing Kihyun flat on the bed, holding on his shoulders."We don't have to go anywhere today, you know.. We can stay in bed all day." he leans in and presses chaste kisses to his cheeks, then his lips. "Please?"

"As much as I want to.. we can't." Kihyun pushes his face. "Get off me, jackass." Hyungwon frowns. He hops off the bad and groans out of disappointment. "Okay, fine. I promise we won't do anything tomorrow. You're lucky you're cute, idiot." Kihyun is a little shy standing up. He doesn't look Hyungwon in the eye. It's stupid how he gets flustered over someone so close to him. Kihyun can't help it, handsome boys always made him like that.

"Hm... okay.." Hyungwon lowers his head and pecks his cheek. "Whatever you say."

"Brush your teeth before you kiss me again! Stupid." Kihyun mutters as he walks out the door. He touches his lips and feels his heart beat quickly. 

_"-before you kiss me again."_


End file.
